In general, various devices, such as jigs and stop blocks, provide users with the ability to define dimensions of cuts for workpieces. Once these various devices are set-up and in position, users can make repeated cuts for workpieces at these defined dimensions (e.g., widths, lengths, or the like). However, these various devices may possess several drawbacks, such as being inconvenient to set up, incapable of fine adjustments, etc.